mechmicefandomcom-20200214-history
Mech Mice Tactics
Mech Mice is an upcoming MMO Tactical Strategy Game created by RocketSnail Inc. The name was announced March 15th, 2011, and some pictures were seen before. It was supposed to be called Robots and Mice but it was changed to Mech Mice. The game will start beta testing in early 2013[1], and everyone will be allowed to beta test it. Before then, Lance Priebe has decided to hire The Miller Brothers to a write a book based on the game. The book was finished in February 2012, was released later. The book was called Mech Mice Genesis Strike. History Mech Mice was first announced on March 15th, 2011. It will not release before Junehttps://twitter.com/rocketsnail/status/294674441668005888 as stated on the RocketSnail Twitter. About Mech Mice is an upcoming MMO Tactical Strategy Game about mice. Players will each control a squad of five mice, each with different strengths and weaknesses. Players will play missions, earn medals, and be able to upgrade their squad units. Players will also be able to battle each other. The game is created for kids 10+, for cartoon violence (no official rating has been given). Official Description Long ago, the creatures of Megiddo struggled for survival, forced to burrow in order to escape the harsh landscape and savage beasts who roamed the surface. But all of this changed when a colony of mice happened upon a mysterious shard of light and energy buried deep underground. This shard forever changed the mice, granting them long life and advanced knowledge. In time, more shards were discovered by the colony further enhancing their strength and bilies. They became the Mech Mice, guardians of the shards and protectors of innocent creatures everywhere. Today, the Great Colony flourishes but there are some who wish to control the power of the shards for a darker purpose. Development .]] Mech Mice is created by the RocketSnail Team using Unity3D. The development of the game wasn't well known until Summer 2012, when Rsnail started posting about how the team creates Mech Mice levels. The team first makes a map of the level/mission, and then they create illustrations based on the level. The team then creates a 3D wireframe, that depicts where squads can move, and the environment. After that the team draws sketches of details for the map, like rocks, logs, trees, etc. Gallery File:Mech_Mice(4).jpg|Very early concept art of the game. File:MechMiceBook.jpg|The book. Mech Mice(12).jpg|Concept art of the characters in the book. officehogMM.png|Chris testing the game. hyper_hippo.png|The spin off company involved in Mech Mice Bug.png|A Dark Union force. 226621 435596083174166 54222757 n.jpeg|A Mech Mice berry farm. MechMice BeElite.png|Mech Mice Colony recruitment sign. Book :Main Article: Mech Mice Genesis Strike. Merchandise :Main Article: Mech Mice Toys. :It is known that merchandise for Mech Mice may be released. It is already in testing. Trivia *'Mech Mice' will be set to beta test in early 2013. It was originally announced to be released to test in October of 2012, but Rocketsnail needed more time. *Mech Mice is being made with Unity3D. **This is will also be RocketSnail Games' only game completely made up of 3D. *Fans of the upcoming game kept asking if there would be a beta hat (just like from Club Penguin). Lance said "no", but then said there would be a special Beta Unit for the testers. *RocketSnail Games will make MM for computers first, and then try to make an iPad version. *The RocketSnail team officially posts updates about the game's development on its official Facebook Page. *The team also has a Twitter, and a Youtube. *Mech mice is to be completed by a spin off company called Hyper Hippo. See Also *Mech Mice Genesis Strike *Mech Mice Toys Category:Rocketsnail Games Category:Games Category:Post 2005 Category:Mech Mice Category:Hyper Hippo Game Category:Unity3D